


Reminiscence: Plains and Snow

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Lyn and Florina spend time together asking curiosity-driven questions to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My third entry of FE Rarepair Week 2k17! This is my first time writing a wlw ship so I hope I do it justice! Enjoy! :3  
> Also includes several parts from support conversations from both FE6 and FE7!

Living together seemed so natural. Lyn laid next to Florina in the middle of their tent covered by Sacaean blankets. These ornate blankets provided more warmth than they already had with their body heat. Lyn still couldn’t believe it. This gorgeous pegasus knight had chosen to live in the plains with her. Lyn brushed Florina’s soft, long, purple hair and got a cute sound out of her companion.  
“Florina, are you still awake?” Lyn inquired while still longingly gazing at her.

  
“Yes, I… I am relaxing here next to you,” she shyly admitted.

  
“Hee, no need to be embarrassed,” Lyn reassured her, “I was just contemplating how blessed I have been.”

  
“I’m happy too, Lyn.” Florina stated and shifted herself so she was now facing her girlfriend.

  
Lyn wrapped her arms around her and gave her several tender kisses.

  
“I- it is so warm here,” Flornia cooed, “it is so much different to the cold days in Ilia.”

  
“I thought you had gotten used to the cold up there,” Lyn proposed, “was it ever too cold for you?”

  
“Yes… eh well no.” Flornia flustered trying to think of the right way to explain herself. “The weather and soil made it impossible to grow anything.” Florina looked down and put her hands together. “But even as a little girl, I could go out into the cold. I even stayed an entire night in the mountains.”

  
“I don’t know what to say,” Lyn recoiled from shock, “why would you do such a thing?”

  
“Well, my older sister told me the story of the Ice Dragon.” Florina looked up at Lyn with sparkles in her eyes. “This friendly Ice Dragon loved and helped the people of Ilia but then the war between humans and dragons broke out. It left so it wouldn’t harm the people.” Florina clasped her hands together and opened them up while the wrists were touching each other. “To give gratitude, people give offerings to the mountain and I guess I got inspired by that.”

  
“Did the dragon show up?” Lyn curiously asked.

  
“No,” Florina disappointedly answered, “I waited all night and caught a nasty cold.”

  
“Hee hee, remind me not to let you out at night.” she teased her girlfriend and hugged her

.  
“W-well that story really moved me,” she stated, “haven’t you ever connected with a story before?”

  
“Hmmm,” Lyn thought at this, “in a way, yes. There is a story passed from Sacean tribe to tribe.” Lyn paused stretched out her arm into the sky.

  
“Thanks to Mother Earth and Father Sky, the light of day and the darkness of night produce the affinities that every person is protected under.” Lyn paused yet again and brought her hand in front of Florina’s face with her index finger outstretched.

  
“But these affinities do nothing by themselves. By connecting with other people, when your heart is linked with someone else’s, the combination of the affinities will bless that bond.” Lyn finished and caressed her girlfriend’s face.

  
“I hope that my wind and your light stay together forever, Florina.” Lyn declared and dived in to kiss her.

  
“I promise I’ll be with you, Lyn. Now… and always.”


End file.
